cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Australopithecusman/New Cryptid Youtube Documentary
Episode 2 is DONE!!! The second episode in the miniseries, Yeti Attacks, has finally been completed! The footage is from my 2015 trip to India, where I explore the Indian Yeti, Mande Barung, and the Monkey Man Attacks. Why do the rare occurrences of Yeti attacks occur? Episode 1 is DONE!!! The pilot, Vampires of the Cursed Town has finally been completed! That was a lot of time and effort. I enjoyed working on this project, though it was tiring at times. Update - The Trailer A pilot episode is likely to appear before the completion of the remainder of the episodes. The pilot will likely be titled "Vampires of the Cursed Town" and deal with the Ro-Tay-Yo. The pilot will be lacking elements compared to the other episodes in the series and is mostly a sneak peak of the general idea. The series will feature artwork from''' user:diakujia. The series will likely premiere this '''Memorial Day, Monday, May 29th. The Series Possibly Afif, AmazingAncientWord and I are starting a YouTube do 's Artwork]] cumentary series on cryptids. Unlike most YouTube cryptid documentaries, this will feature exploration and expeditions deep into the jungle and remote areas where cryptids have been sighted. The project is planned to be international and have interviews with eye witnesses or knowledgeable locals. We want to get everyone on this wiki involved as much as possible. If you have any great ideas for episodes please comment below, since I will need as much help as possible. I need good ideas for episodes! The first two episodes I've planned so far are below... #'Yeti Attacks' ##Animals across India and Nepal are begining to violently lash out against locals due to poaching and deforestation. Has this aggression affected the ledgendary Yetis , leading to a series of chilling attacks. Featuring/Mentioning the Yeti, Mande Burung and New Delhi Monkey Man attacks/deaths. #'Pishacha Flesh Eaters'''After 20 suicides occurred in an Indian building, including three generations of an entire family within a year, locals suspect unnatural forces at work. Featuring/Mentioning Pishacha. Please let me know if you have any great ideas for episodes or the series! What I've Done So Far ' ' I have already filmed enough footage for at least two episodes and completed the South Asian videos. I been all across India from the deserts of Rajasthan, the Tibetan monasteries of Sikkim (foothills of the Himalayas and border of China and Nepal) and Coor g, as well as the jungles of South India. The locals were very friendly, especially the Tibetan monks. For b-roll, I also filmed a lot of crazy monster masks all around South India called Drishti Gombe, believed to ward off evil spirits and pishacha. A lot of people were happy to share their stories and folklore of Pishacha (vampires) and other strange creatures. Since the Pishacha are believed to suck the blood of cows, I was fortunate enough to work for a goshala "...an Indian shelter for home less or unwanted cattle" where I helped take care of the cows. It was truely an amazing adventure! Gallery IMG_4276.JPG devil.jpg IMG_4222.JPG IMG_4247.JPG IMG_4264.JPG selfie.png Future I plan to continue to travel and film these videos. Over the summer I hope to go to the Congo Rainforest in Africa and focus on many of the Cryptids there such as Mokele Mbembe (sauropod dinosaur), Kongamato (living pterosaur or giant bat), Emela-Ntounka, hominids Agogwe and the giant spider J'ba Fofi. Potential Cryptids and Location (Best Case Scenario) Category:Blog posts